Sophisticated Dealings
by Jaynii
Summary: Flash has always liked Kelly, but she never seemed to notice him. As her time at St Trinian's draws to a close with more drama than ever will something blossom between them?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello everyone, thank you for clicking on my fanfic. I'm going to post the first few chapters and if they are popular I shall continue to update as regularly as I can. Please excuse the spelling and grammar of Flash's speech. I wanted to make it as cockney sounding as possible. Hope you enjoy xx_

* * *

Chapter 1

"He's here."

The click of high heeled suede boots against the cobbled stones made the first years groan. They liked Flash on occasion, but sometimes he made them do his dirty work with a rare thank you tossed here and there. The older girls liked receiving visits from him and to proposition him in more ways than one. Not only was he devilishly handsome with an air of danger about him but he taught the girls vital skills they would need in the criminal world.

"Bonsoir, nitwits" he said in his strong cockney accent, tossing one of the first years his car keys.

"Evening Flash," they replied in chorus.

"Evening, make it silver." He declared walking into the school as if he owned the place.

He pulled a bottle from the case, inspecting it carefully. He was use to these kind of dodgy dealings.

"Well, I um… love the new packaging, girls. But wha about the problems we 'ad with the last batch?"

"Problems, Flash?" The twins replied innocently.

"Yeah, the slightly bi'er aftertaste, people going blind after the second glass, that lady what died…"

"She was old. She could have gone at anytime."

"She was 38."

"Yeah?" They replied in unison.

"Anoushka. Come here, girl." One of the twins beckoned.

A leggy blonde sauntered up to the table, her short black skirt barely covering the tops of her thighs. Flash shifted in his seat at the sight of the stunning girl. _'God I'd lovea piece of that'_. He uncorked the bottle and poured her a shot.

"Na zdorovye!"

"Abramovich." She downed the shot.

The bitter taste bit her throat and she tossed the glass at the wall making one of the girls scream. She coughed but recovered.

"You alrigh?" Flash asked not too concerned.

"No problem, Flash." She replied in a strong Russian accent. He knew Russian's could handle their drink.

"We got ourselves a deal then, Excellent." He said, fist bumping the twins to seal the deal.

Anoushka's eyes rolled and she fell back on to the floor.

"If that's permanent… I'll see you in court." Flash eyed the twins.

"Just be aware of that."

A bag of strange looking green disks was placed on the table in front of him. He looked at the bag then up at the two emos. He knew it was drugs but was dubious about the deal. He was about to say something when he heard her.

"You wanted a word Flash?" he looked over to see Kelly stood in the doorway. She looked as gorgeous as ever, in her fitted blouse and skirt highlighting the shape of her curves.

"Ooh, yeah. All right, girls. Yeah, well, carry on. " He said stumbling over his words as he jumped up to meet her.

"Keep at it." He ushered them away.

She looked at him with an emotionless expression, this was purely business for her after all.

"Yes. Umm… Yeah I was um wondering if you could ave a word with the maths department actually.."

"What's the problem?" She interrupted, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Umm They're very keen you know to place a bet and that, but they're not so forthcoming when it comes to squaring it with the bookie, if you er get my drift."

Kelly looked off into the distance. "Teachers. Keepin them in line is a full-time occupation." She smiled and began to walk away.

Flash hesitated, doubting whether to ask or not but he plucked up the courage _'Sod it, jus bloody go for it'_

"Kel, um…"

She stopped. No one called her Kel.

"A new Chinese opened in the 'igh street. Apparently it's 'andsome. I just.. wondered if you weren't too busy you know, maybe one night this week. I mean shoot me down in flames if it's not a good idea, but I just thought we could just pop along, the two of us." He was rambling now, Flash was never like this with a girl. He could pull anyone he wanted but for some reason with Kelly all his words seemed to fail him.

"I don't think so, Flash" She said, cutting him down harshly. Not even turning round to face him.

"No. Stupid idea." He reasoned.

"I don't mix business with pleasure."

"And I've got a lot on. Very busy… busy with all my gear here, so…" he said as she walked off her heels tapping against the cold floor.

He pulled out of the school saying his farewells to the girls as he did. Flash felt slightly disheartened by the events of that evening. Yes he had good business, within reason but he just expected things with Kel to go a lot smoother. "Such an idiot." He said resting his head on the steering wheel as he stopped at traffic lights. He could get any girl he wanted, yes he was a player so what doesn't mean he could or wouldn't settle one day. He liked Kel, always had, from the moment he met her. She was different from the other girls. She was more sophisticated, smarter, didn't fool around or flaunt herself. She has an air of self-confidence about her. Flash loved a chase but he'd been after Kelly for ages. This wasn't the first time he had asked her out, and this wasn't the first time she had rejected him. in fact she had every time. He couldn't fathom what he was doing wrong. Girls would swoon and fall to their knees begging for just one night with him. _'But this is Kelly Jones we're talking about'_ he reminded himself. Maybe she is out of his league. _'She's just so bloody gorgeous. If only I could get my frickin words right I'd be alrigh.' _he sighed.

Kelly lay in bed that night wide awake. It was unlike her not to sleep, lots of thought were going round in her head. Sighing she turned over and closed her eyes. The sound of giggling from the dormitory disrupted her peace. She decided to investigate.

She found the posh totties and the chavs still up with their lights on.

"What the hell are you lot doing? You woke me up!" Kelly declared breaking the giggles amongst the girls.

"Sorry Kelly… we were just talking about Peaches." Annabelle replied.

"What about her?" Kelly asked.

"You will never guess!" Chelsea said excitedly.

"T'at, slappa 'as gone nd signed up to Flash's datin thing, you know where he sets em up with rich old blokes." Taylor said.

"She is not a slapper!" Chelsea glared.

"Whatever."

"Girls!" Kelly interrupted before another argument broke out. "This isn't news most of the posh totties join the service."

Chelsea began "Yes… we know that. But…"

"She's after Flash!" Chloe finished with excitement. And the two girls burst into fits of giggles.

"What?" Kelly asked, shocked by what she had heard.

"It's disgustin." Taylor said moving her head back and worth.

"Where is she now?" Kelly asked.

"Oh she just texted me. She should be back…" Chloe said as Peaches walked through the door.

"You have the hots for Flash don't you?" Taylor said getting up from her bed and squaring up to her. "You wanna screw him don't you?"

"What?" Peaches asked, puzzled by the reaction.

"Don't deny it posh bitch! You wanna shag him don't you."

"I… ummm"

"Taylor stop it!" Kelly said.

"He's disgustin. Just some common lil spiv, probably fulla STIs en shit. I wuddn't trust em at all."

"Taylor that enough!" Kelly raised her voice. She hardly ever got angry at the girls especially not for bitching about Flash. But she felt a deep anger inside her for what Taylor had said.

"I don't like Flash, not in that way. I was out with one of his clients anyway. Besides we all know he carries a torch for Kelly so I would have no chance." Peaches smiled and walked over to her bed.

"What? A torch for me?"

"In it obvious Kelly?" Taylor asked sitting back down on her bed.

"He like loves you." Chelsea giggled.

"We've all seen it."

"Even me." Annabelle said.

"Didn't you know?" Chloe asked.

"I guess, I had a suspicion." Kelly thought through her words carefully. "But you know what Flash is like anyway he moves from girl to girl quicker than the seasons."

"I'm not so sure. When was the first time you heard him talk of a girl?"

"Ummm…." Kelly thought about this for a few seconds.

"Exactly." Chelsea said making her point clear as crystal.

"Be careful, Kelly. Don't get wrapped up in 'is spell. Flash is trouble you know that."

"Yeah, of course. I don't mix business with pleasure. Anyway night girls." Kelly said getting up and leaving the room. She heard the girls shout back goodnight as she walked down the hall to her room. Collapsing on her bed Kelly thought about what the girls had said to her. They were right Flash was trouble, but there was something about him. And it became conscious to Kelly that he hadn't been talking about his array of sexual encounters recently and his many attempts to be alone with her. It was clear he liked her. But she knew as head girl she couldn't run the risk if anything were to happen between them. She liked Flash as a business partner and he was a nice guy. But as something more, she was unsure.

Kelly sighed, _'Maybe one date wouldn't hurt?'_

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review as I want to know whether I should continue or not


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Now the subject of today's lesson is _crime_. Yeah? All right? You're likin me now. So, for every need, there is a misdeed. And what our need is, in this particular instance, girls, is to get our 'ands on half a bar. That's half a million pounds, for you little ladies. Any ideas? Who's got an idea?"

The girls were captivated by Flash's speech and his knowledge of the criminal world. They loved his lessons, almost as much as anger management. The girls began to call out as if in a real classroom secession.

"Anyone? Yes? Shut up! You!" He pointed to Taylor.

"What about extortion?"

"Excellent. Well done."

And he wrote it on the chalkboard, spelling it extortian, making Kelly roll her eyes.

"Now, I know a lot of people thing the old, 'give me your money or else', is a bit old hat, but it's a classic, it's perennial, possible. Good work. Now, who else has got any ideas?"

Next Celia suggested confidence trickery was added. The list began to grow longer with: credit card fraud and kidnapping being added.

Kelly lounged at the back watching the drama unfold. She sighed longing for a cigarette. 'Not much longer and then I can get out of here.' She thought.

"Come on, ladies, we need to think _big. _Open your minds real wide."

All the kids began to call out.

"You gotta search for the criminal inside yourself. Yes!" he pointed to the twins

"Theft." They said in unison.

"Theft! Finally. Now, you're talking."

Kelly sighed even harder throwing her head back.

"Good work." Said Flash to the twins.

"Bank of England?"

"Bank of England too big."

"Woolworths!"

"Too small. Just sweets."

"Come on, think about it. I'm telling you if you don't start use your noggins, we ain't gonna get this dough together."

Exasperated, Kelly raised her hand elegantly, giving Flash a sultry stare.

"I see erm… Yes… er Kelly." He said looking down and fiddling with one of his rings.

"What about that?" She pointed to the poster on the wall.

Chelsea gasped. "Oh my god! You want to steal Scarlett Johansson?"

"You are so blonde Chelsea." Replied Kelly. This made Flash smirk to himself. He loved Kelly's humour.

"That is one of the most valuable paintings in the world. And it is here now. We steal it and then we fence it. You'd be able to flog it for us, Flash, wouldn't you?"

He stared at her blankly, trying to think of a response but he'd been so distracted by her, it was only Kelly using his name that snapped him back into reality.

"Well erm…" He hesitated.

She looked at him lust in her eyes as she ran her tongue over he perfectly white teeth finishing with her beautiful smile. Kelly knew how to get what she wanted, especially with Flash. He felt a shiver run through him as he watched her tease him. He wanted her so much.

"It's probably a bit out of my league actually, Kel." He stammered.

She glided past him, elegantly side stepping him, Flash couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Number 7. The heist. Girls it's time we organised a school trip."


	3. The end

Hey everyone,

Thank you for taking the time to read this but unfortunately i'm going to have to end this story early. Due to my more popular fanfics i am finding i don't have the time to keep up with them all hence one has to go and it's unfortunately.

Thank you for your support, it is very much appreciated.

If anyone would like to continue this story please feel free, however, i do ask if you could reference me in the description.

Happy reading!

Jaynii


End file.
